


Hors du Temps

by Kaohatl



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Multi, Psychic Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaohatl/pseuds/Kaohatl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid Travelyan, chroniqueuse radio acerbe et provocatrice, se trouve plongée dans un futur terrifiant. Elle qui toute sa vie protesta contre la guerre et l'armement nucléaire doit maintenant survivre dans un monde dévasté où la vie humaine n'a que peu de valeur. Mais pour retrouver son fils enlevé devant ses yeux, elle va devoir surpasser ses peurs et montrer au monde qu'il faudrait bien faire avec elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fanfic où j'arrive à écrire la fin d'un chapitre ! \o/

"... nous a prévu un hiver rude. Eddie Winter, lui, pourra continuer de dormir bien au chaud dans sa garçonnière. Comme vous le savez surement déjà, il a été relaxé sur TOUT, c'est quand même une belle performance, ses chefs d'accusations. Mon pote Valentine va en faire une syncope. Il faut croire que pendant que les chats s'occupent de l'eau ferrugineuse coulant sous nos ponts, les souris et les rats de Boston dansent dans leurs petits appartements de luxe. Allez, j'arrête là parce qu'on va encore dire que je dénonce tout et n'importe quoi pour me faire du fric, alors passons à un fait divers moins important et plus surprenant. Vous connaissez la mycophobie ? Non ? Il s'agit de la peur des champignons. Ça peut paraître étrange, même complètement con, mais des millions de personnes sont touchés. Tout comme les spores des champignons se répandant avec une facilité alarmante, chaque jour des milliers de personnes sont contaminées par cette phobie. C'est plutôt terrifiant de se dire qu'une peur puisse se transmettre entre être vivant aussi facilement qu'une maladie, mais que voulez-vous... La perspective que la bombe de damoclès, gigotant dangereusement au-dessus de nos têtes je le rappelle, puisse tomber à tout moment peut, effectivement, nous coller une sacrée trouille. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que l'armée de Sam et l'armée rouge n'aiment pas les champignons. Ou que ça leur colle une sacrée gastro. Plus joyeux maintenant ! Halloween approche ! Enfin ! Ma fête préférée de l'année ! Ça va être l'éclate ! Et, au vu de l'actualité, il ne va pas falloir faire grand chose cette année pour instaurer une ambiance terrifiante. 

\- Merci Astrid pour cette revue du jour ! Clama, avec un sourire, une voix masculine assez grave avant de reprendre d'un ton amusé : je la trouve plus joyeuse que celle d'hier, non ?

\- Que veux-tu ! Lui répondit l'intéressée d'une voix aussi amusée. Je trouve que les nouvelles sont bien plus joyeuses.

\- On va dire ça comme ça, ria franchement la voix masculine. Je rappelle à nos auditeurs que vous pouvez retrouver notre chère et acide Astrid, c'est dur à dire ça, tous les matins à 8h30 pour sa "Maladie Chronique" et toute la semaine prochaine à 15h30 dans notre joyeuse bande de lurons pour une émission plus longue. À demain Astrid, rapporte le café !

\- Pas de problème ! Bonne journée à tous !

\- Et maintenant passons à notre point météo..."

Astrid enleva son casque et se leva, saluant au passage le public présent et les techniciens. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en faisant signe aux personnes se levant pour un autographe de la suivre en dehors du studio d'enregistrement. Il n'y avait que trois personnes aujourd'hui, elle pris donc plus de temps pour discuter avec ses fans et répondit aux questions habituelles telles que "Comment faites-vous pour quotidiennement avoir des choses à dire ? - C'est parce que je suis de nationnalité franco-américaine et comme tout français, je sais ouvrir ma gueule constamment surtout lorsqu'on voudrait que je la ferme." ou encore "Êtes-vous mariée ? - Pour l'instant oui, mais donnez-moi votre numéro au cas où la place se libère !". Au bout de trente minutes, elle quitta le studio et embarqua dans sa voiture pour retourner chez elle à Sanctuary Hills.

Le trafic n'était pas catastrophique, pas autant que la veille en tout cas. Elle n'arrêta sa voiture que pour acheter un paquet de barres chocolatées parsemées de cacahuètes ainsi qu'un café bien serré à une station Red Rocket. La porte de sa maison s'ouvrit alors qu'elle garait la voiture et Nate, son mari, sorti pour l'accueillir avec leur fils Shaun.

\- Salut mon coeur ! Lança joyeusement Nate avant de regarder son fils. Tu dis bonjour à maman ?

Pour seule réponse, le petit balbutia l'air joyeux.

\- Salut les hommes de ma vie ! Lança Astrid en sortant de la voiture. Comment vous allez ?

\- Moi ça va, Shaun aussi, mais sa maman lui a beaucoup manqué.

\- Et sa maman ne t'a pas manqué à toi ? Goujat !

Astrid embrassa tendrement son mari et son fils avant de rentrer chez elle, non sans avoir donné une petite claque sur les fesses de Nate. Ce dernier protesta pour le principe, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'engouffra dans leur petit nid d'amour à la suite de sa femme. Cette dernière avait déjà une tasse de café dans les mains.

\- Re-bonjour, madame ! Lança Codsworth, le Mister Handy que le couple possédait. Votre café est à une température idéale et les cookies que j'ai préparés ce matin devraient être parfaits. J'ai écouté votre chronique et permettez moi de vous dire qu'elle m'a beaucoup fait rire. Cependant... ne pensez-vous pas que vous pourriez attirer des ennuis à votre famille en vous présentant dans une posture clairement contestataire ?

\- Merci pour les cookies et le café, répondit la chroniqueuse en mordant dans un des gâteaux. Je pense que si la liberté d'expression n'est pas utilisée dans les temps difficiles, elle ne sera jamais utilisée.

\- Oui, mais... commença le robot.

\- Mais rien du tout, Codsworth.

\- Oui, pardonnez-moi madame. Je vais étendre la lessive !

Pas le moins vexé au monde, le Mister Handy voleta dans la pièce où se trouvait le lave-linge. Nate s'approcha de sa femme, l'air amusé.

\- Tu as vu, fils ? Maman à gagné un débat avec un robot !

La maman en question sourit et posa sa tasse pour prendre son fils dans les bras.

\- Je gagne des débats avec n'importe qui, tu le sais très bien !

Nate s'esclaffa et embrassa tendrement sa femme dans le cou avant de la saisir dans ses bras puissants. Les jambes de la jeune femme flageollèrent et elle ne resta debout que pour la volonté de son mari. Lorsqu'il écarta sa tête, il fit un sourire en coin.

\- Sauf contre moi ! 

\- C'est pas faux, toussota-t-elle en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Le vétéran s'esclaffa d'un rire clair et, après avoir à son tour donné une petite claque sur les fesses de son aimée, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. 

Pour Astrid, rien ne pouvait aller mieux dans sa vie. Son travail la passionnait, son mari aussi la passionnait dans un sens, son fils était la plus belle chose existante au monde et ils vivaient dans un petit village paisible loin de tout sans être coupé du monde. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'un chien pour compléter le tableau de la petite famille parfaite et ce n'était pas faute de chercher. Mais la famille Travelyan n'avait pas encore trouvé la perle rare canine.

La chroniqueuse radio se laissa tomber sur le canapé en serrant Shaun dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui fit un large sourire adorable comme seul savent le faire les bambins avant d'essayer d'attraper le doigt de sa mère. Ils jouèrent tous les deux assez longtemps pour que Nate, lavé et habillé, sorte de la salle de bain et vienne à son tour jouer avec leur fils.

\- C'est à ton tour de nettoyer la voiture, lança distraitement Nate en embrassant son fils.

\- Oh non... se plaignit l'intéressée.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas avec ces yeux de chiens battus !

Astrid soupira et nota dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une éponge propre. Mais son esprit divagua rapidement à la vue du sourire de son fils.

\- En parlant d'yeux, murmura amoureusement le vétéran, il a les tiens. 

\- Peut-être, oui... Mais il a ton sourire.

Les yeux de Shaun papillonnèrent et Nate l'enleva des bras de sa mère pour l'emmener dans son berceau où il pourrait dormir paisiblement sans être gêné par les bruits de la cuisine ou de la télé. Astrid en profita pour allumer cette dernière afin de se tenir au courant des dernières informations. Alors qu'elle venait de se laisser tomber sur le sofa, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. C'est en soupirant qu'elle se releva.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un individu portant une insigne de Vault-Tec et arborant un sourire radieux. Un commercial. Super.

\- Bonjour madame ! Je suis heureux d'enfin pouvoir discuter avec vous parce que, j'ai une grande nouvelle !

\- Laissez-moi deviner : la guerre est enfin terminée, le gouvernement s'est sorti les doigts du cul et l'armement nucléaire a été démentelé ?

\- Je... commença le vendeur un peu destabilisé avant de reprendre sa verve. Je crains que non. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ! Puisque grâce au service qu'à rendu votre mari à la nation, une place dans l'Abri du quartier, l'Abri 111, vous a été réservé !

\- Vous voulez dire que lorsque le monde sera pulvérisé par la connerie de nos dirigeants, nous pourrons dormir bien tranquillement sous terre ? S'extasia faussement Astrid. Mais c'est super !

Le commercial ne pûtempêcher de laisser sortir un ricanement acerbe, l'air assez d'accord avec Astrid.

\- Vous êtes la femme de la radio, c'est ça ? Astrid, celle qui fait la "Maladie Chronique" ?

\- C'est mon sourire qui m'a trahi ? Sourit l'intéressée, l'air amusé.

\- Votre discours, je le crains. Je dois avouer que j'apprécie beaucoup le travail que vous faites, mais je suis en désaccord avec vous sur un certain point. Voyez-vous, je suis persuadé que Vault-Tec et ses abris vont nous promettre un avenir radieux !

La chroniqueuse soupira et se décida d'être sérieuse quelques instants.

\- La place qui nous est réservée est-elle assez grande pour notre famille ?

\- Pour tout le monde ! Sauf pour votre robot, ceci dit.

Astrid tendit l'oreille et entendit le bruit du réacteur de Codsworth derrière elle, dans la cuisine.

\- Que devons-nous faire pour cette place, donc ?

\- Vous l'avez déjà, comme je vous l'ai expliqué. Il me manque seulement une ou deux informations que je dois entrer dans la base de données.

Ils passèrent à peine cinq minutes à remplir les papiers administratifs nécessaires avant qu'Astrid ne claque la porte au nez du représentant. Lasse, elle se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le canapé tandis que Nate revenait de la chambre de Shaun. Il se glissa contre sa femme.

\- Qui s'était ?

\- Un représentant de Vault-Tec. Nous avons une place réservée dans l'Abri 111, grâce à ton service rendu à la patrie.

\- Oh. C'est... plutôt chouette, non ? Et un peu sinistre en même temps.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

Astrid posa sa tête dans le cou de son mari et pris une grande inspiration. Elle adorait le parfum qu'il mettait, un mélange de musc et d'épice sans que cela soit trop fort. Codsworth fit cliqueter les casseroles de la cuisine et s'apprêta à élaborer le déjeuner lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la chambre de Shaun. Il s'y dirigea aussitôt.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe !

Ils observèrent le robot aller dans la chambre de leur fils.

\- Tu vois, commença Nate. Tu n'étais pas très emballée mais... avoue que Codsworth fait du bon travail.

\- C'est vrai. Ça nous laisse plus de temps pour être ensemble et ça, c'est génial. Tu m'as trop manqué par le passé. Je compte bien passer le restant de ma vie collée à toi !

\- Eh bien ! S'esclaffa Nate avant d'embrasser sa femme sur le front. Peut-être que Codsworth pourrait nous coudre ensemble.

Astrid frappa gentiment l'épaule de son mari, l'air dégouté. Ils avaient tous les deux entendu parler d'une affaire sordide au sujet d'un Mister Handy programmé pour aider un des services de chirurgie d'un hôpital de Boston. Selon les rumeurs, le pauvre patient était reparti en kit.

Codsworth revint et, d'un ton alarmé lança :

\- Madame, je n'arrive pas à calmer Shaun. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'un "câlin maman" que vous maitrisez si bien.

Les deux humains de la pièce rire doucement. L'intéressée se leva ensuite pour aller calmer son fils, suivi de près par Nate qui ordonna à Codsworth de continuer de faire la cuisine.

Les deux parents s'évertuèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes à essayer de calmer Shaun jusqu'à ce que Nate installe le mobile qu'il avait fabriqué de ses mains. En voyant les petites fusées tourner au-dessus de sa tête, le bébé calma ses pleurs pour adresser de grands sourires au jouet.

\- Monsieur, Madame ? Appela Codsworth d'un ton inquiet qui fit tiquer le couple. Vous devriez venir voir ça...

Ils ne se firent pas attendre et trouvèrent le robot ménager devant la télé.

\- ... attendons la confirmation mais les rumeurs parlent de grands éclairs visibles à des kilomètres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, là ? s'inquiéta Nate.

Le coeur d'Astrid battait à tout rompre alors que son sang se glaçait progressivement en entendant la suite du discours du journaliste.

\- Oh mon dieu. Des explosions de bombes nucléaires sont confirmées à New York ainsi qu'à Washington. Nous venons de perdre le contact avec nos autres st...

L'image ondula soudainement puis l'écran ne diffusa plus que le message de base du téléviseur.

D'un bon gigantesque, Nate sauta par dessus le canapé et hurla :

\- Je vais chercher Shaun, on fonce à l'Abri !

Astrid ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse et sorti de la maison. Les sirènes d'alarmes retentirent. Dans la rue, la panique. Nate la dépassa en courant et en lui criant de le suivre, Shaun dans ses bras. Astrid suivi, les larmes aux yeux.

Bon dieu, ils avaient osé.


	2. Froid comme la glace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai beauuucoup écris aujourd'hui. Héhé. Si seulement j'avais autant d'inspiration tout les jours...

Le son d'un souffle faible. La sensation des poumons se remplissant d'air froid avant de recracher un air plus chaud. La bouche pâteuse. Un râle. Une conscience qui s'éveille. *Qui suis-je ?* L'impression de sortir du coma. *Où suis-je ?* Les paupières encore lourdes s'ouvrirent sur une lumière aveuglante. *Pourquoi ai-je si froid ?* Un nuage de buée sortie de sa bouche gelée et dansa devant ses yeux s'adaptant difficilement à la lumière.

Astrid constata être dans une sorte de cellule très froide. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler des raisons de sa présence dans cette boite. Les bombes nucléaires. La course vers l'Abri 111. La vision terrible d'une bombe tombant sur Boston. Nate et Shaun.

Son cœur s'emballa. Où étaient ses deux hommes ?! Elle sentit la panique envahir ses veines jusqu'à ce que sa vision détecte la cellule en face de la sienne. Nate et Shaun. Elle ne voyait pas bien son fils d'où elle était, mais son mari avait l'air d'aller bien. Ou en tout cas il n'allait pas moins bien que sa femme à ce moment précis.

Elle n'entendait pas le docteur de Vault-tec l'ayant accompagné parler à ses assistants et, maintenant que ses yeux étaient habitués à la lumière, il lui semblait qu'il faisait plutôt sombre dans l'abri.

Des bruits de pas la rassurèrent. On venait enfin les sortir de leur chambre de décontamination. La famille Travelyan allait pouvoir s'embrasser de nouveau et, le cœur lourd, s'adapter à la vie sous terre.

Une première silhouette entra dans son champ de vision et un sentiment préoccupant gonfla dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il y avait un problème. L'homme en question n'était ni vêtu d'une blouse, ni d'une combinaison, ni d'une armure de protection Vault-tec. Il portait sur l'épaule une sorte d'épaulière de métal et sa tenue était constellée de poussière.

Une autre personne apparut dans son champ de vision. Le sang d'Astrid se glaça. Cette personne portait une combinaison totale qui lui recouvrait la tête comme un masque à gaz. Ces gens n'étaient pas de Vault-tec.

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- C'est celle-ci, indiqua d'une voix féminine la personne en tenue blanche à masque, montrant du doigt la chambre de décontamination de Nate et Shaun.

\- Ouvre, lui ordonna l'homme étrange.

Un frisson parcouru le dos d'Astrid lorsqu'elle constata qu'il tenait un pistolet dans sa main. La femme attrapa un levier et, dans un grincement sinistre, la cellule s'ouvrit. La chroniqueuse jura voir des morceaux de glaces tomber au sol.

Nate toussa alors que le bébé hurla.

\- C'est fini ? Demande le mari d'Astrid d'une voix faible. Tout va bien ?

\- Presque, déclara l'homme armé. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Viens, marmonna la femme en essayant de s'emparer le plus délicatement possible de Shaun, viens mon chéri...

La terreur fit trembler Astrid et, sans voix, elle frappa la vitre de sa cellule.

\- Non, déclara Nate d'une voix effrayée. je m'occupe de lui !

\- Lâchez le bébé, ordonna l'homme en braquant son pistolet vers la tête de Nate. Je ne le répéterai pas.

La femme essayait maintenant d'arracher l'enfant des bras de son père tandis que ce dernier hurla que jamais il ne leur donnerait son fils.

Un coup de feu.

Astrid voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle frappa à s'en faire mal à la main la vitre de son sarcophage de glace, les yeux débordant de larmes.

\- Nom de dieu ! Râla l'homme. Emmène le gamin, on s'en va !

L'acolyte en blanc referma le sas de la cabine de Nate d'une main et s'en allant sans demander son reste, tenant fermement le bébé terrorisé dans ses bras. Le meurtrier s'approcha de la vitre sur laquelle Astrid frappait sans aucun aucune interruption. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et la jeune femme eût tout le temps de mémoriser le moindre détail de son visage.

\- Au moins, il nous reste le plan B...

Il s'en alla aussi paisiblement qu'il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui la dépouille d'un père et le cœur brisé d'une mère.

\- Séquence cryogénique réinitialisée, déclara une voix robotique résonnant dans le bâtiment entier.

Astrid, dévastée, ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle sentit de nouveau ce courant d'air froid qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la capsule. Elle voulait sortir de ce cauchemar, reprendre son fils à ces enfoirés, mais une fatigue intenable l'envahi. Dans son dernier souffle de conscience, elle murmura les noms de son mari et de son fils.

___

De nouveau cette sensation étrange de sortir d'un long coma. Des bribes de souvenir. Le froid. Ce froid terrible qui lui faisait trembler l'âme autant que le corps. Astrid toussa. Elle entendait une sorte d'alarme et cru entendre une annonce sur un dysfonctionnement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? En voulant pousser le sas afin de sortir, la jeune femme fût surprise de voir des traces de sang sur son poing. Un sentiment d'angoisse mêlée de terreur surgit de ses entrailles. La porte s'ouvrit.

Ses jambes, faibles, n'étaient pas encore tout à fait aptes à la soutenir et elle s'écroula sur le sol froid et détrempé. Elle toussa de nouveau et se releva tant bien que mal, observant au passage les nombreuses flaques d'eau sur le sol.

Nate. Aussi vite que sa faiblesse lui permettait, elle actionna le levier de la cellule de son mari.

\- Allez, allez, plus vite ! Marmonna-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le sas s'ouvrit. Nate ne bougea pas. Il semblait endormi dans une position étrange, comme lorsqu'il cauchemardait et se réveillait en travers du lit.

\- Nate... murmura Astrid d'une voix brisée. Réponds moi, je t'en prie...

Mais son mari ne lui répondit pas. Les mains tremblantes, elle fit pivoter la tête de l'homme de sa vie et ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter. Entre ses deux yeux fermés se trouvait un trou béant couvert d'un liquide rouge cristallisé. Elle porta la main à sa bouche, trop choquée pour bouger. Ses sanglots brisèrent le silence relatif, régulièrement brisé par cette foutue voix désincarnée appelant à la surveillance des capsules pour cause de mal-fonctionnement.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, le trou sur le front de Nate avait laissé couler un mince filet de sang, dessinant sur son nez un trait que l'on aurait pût caractériser d'élégant s'il ne s'agissait pas du fruit d'un meurtre. D'un geste doux, elle retira l'alliance des doigts de la dépouille et la plaça dans une des poches de sa combinaison d'abri.

\- Oh mon dieu, Nate... je... je te jure de retrouver... Shaun.

Shaun.

Son fils. Où ces connards l'avaient-ils emportés ? La tristesse fût rapidement remplacée par une colère noire, de celle qui peuvent détruire des montagnes. Astrid se dirigea vers la sortie, la mâchoire serrée et le regard déterminé. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues fraîches.

Du coin de l’œil, elle repéra un terminal à l'entrée de la pièce. Habituée à pianoter sur ordinateur, la veuve consulta les notes. "Station cryogénique : désactivée.". Station cryogénique... Comment Vault-tec avait-il pu leur faire ça ?! "Système de survie : désactivé.". Sa colonne vertébrale cliqueta une nouvelle fois de peur. Cela voulait-il dire que...

D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers la première capsule venue. L'occupant était décédé.

\- Oh mon dieu..., fit-elle d'une voix basse et tremblante.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle reprit sa recherche d'information sur le terminal. "État des occupants des capsules.". Huit cellules, sept utilisées, six morts. Elle était la seule survivante de cet endroit maudit. Elle ne pris même pas le temps de fermer le terminal et couru dans le couloir en toussant.

Une autre salle remplit de chambre de cryogénie. Pas un seul survivant.

\- Est-ce que... quelqu'un d'autre à survécu ?! OHÉ ?! Y'A QUELQU'UN ?!

Pas de réponse. Seule.

La peur au ventre, elle parcourut l'Abri 111. Derrière une vitre, elle vit ce qui lui semblait être un cafard géant. Surprise par cette rencontre, ses muscles se contractèrent si fort qu'elle se retrouva à genoux, relâchant le contenu de son estomac sur le sol humide. En se relevant, la chroniqueuse radio repéra une matraque et s'en saisit immédiatement.

Un autre terminal lui appris l'affreuse vérité : l'Abri 111 avait été conçu pour tester les effets physiques et psychologiques d'une cryogénisation à long terme sur des individus inconscients de ce qu'ils allaient vivre. Super.

\- Quelle bonne surprise, siffla-t-elle avec aigreur.

Saloperie de société de merde. Durant toute sa vie elle s'était battue contre ce genre d'action, contre la dominance des entreprises et la préférence manifeste des gouvernements pour les machines bien huilées plutôt que pour des citoyens heureux. Mais là, il fallait avouer que Vault-Tec faisait très fort. Très, très fort.

La rage au ventre et les larmes aux yeux, elle traversa l'abri d'un pas si déterminé que même les cafards géants hésitèrent à l'attaquer. Lorsqu'ils se jetèrent sur elle, chacun fût brisé en deux par un coup de matraque donné avec toute la haine qu'elle ressentait. Astrid trouva ensuite un pistolet avec une belle quantité de munitions, mais ne sachant pas très bien à quoi s'attendre dehors, elle préféra les garder.

Il y avait eu une mutinerie. Apparemment, l'abri n'était pas conçu pour rester fermer très longtemps mais, presque à terme de leurs rations de nourritures, les radiations étaient encore trop fortes à l'extérieur. Sans plus faire attention que ça, elle se demanda si certains avaient réussi à sortir... et à survivre.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte de l'abri avec son nouveau Pip-Boy fraîchement acquis sur un squelette, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Les morts de l'abri, en-dehors de ceux se trouvant dans les capsules, n'étaient plus que des squelettes. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'ils gisaient là, sur le sol ? Ou peut-être que les cafards géants les avaient nettoyés jusqu'au moindre tendon.

Des cafards. Géants. Comment cela pouvait-il se produire ?! L'impression grinçante de se trouver dans un livre de science-fiction lui comprima l'estomac et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour refouler une vilaine nausée.

Lorsque l'ascenseur de l'entrée de l'abri s'éleva, une voix pré-enregistrée lui souhaita un bon retour à la surface et la remercie d'avoir choisi Vault-tec. Quelle bande de salopards.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle était glacée. Vigoureusement, elle se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Une petite voix cynique dans sa tête se demanda si, quelque chose, pourrait réchauffer un jour son cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! :) N'hésitez pas à partager !


	3. Poussières.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout n'est que poussières pour quiconque à des yeux assez vieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon logiciel ayant un p'tit peu déraillé, j'ai pris plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Le début est encore un peu long, y'a pas beaucoup d'action j'en conviens... Mais c'est le jeu qui veut ça et j'avais envie d'exposer vraiment clairement certaines choses, même si ça doit prendre du temps. Hauts les cœurs !

Les yeux d'Astrid la brûlaient atrocement. La lumière de l'extérieur était si vive qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir contempler le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. 

Dévasté. 

Il ne pouvait rien avoir de vivant sur cette terre brûlée. Tout était si calme, beaucoup trop calme. Une légère brise ébouriffa les cheveux rouges de la jeune femme qui toussa à cause de la poussière. 

En contre-bas, Sanctuary comme jamais elle ne l'avait aperçu. Jaunâtre, rouillée, en ruine. Et terriblement vide. Aucun bruit ne s'échappait du village. Où était passé les enfants qui jouaient sur les balançoires ? L'aboiement joyeux des chiens courant avec leurs maîtres ? L'odeur des pâtisseries refroidissant sur le bord des fenêtres ? Mort. Tout était mort. 

D'autres larmes trempèrent ses joues. Aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit vide. D'une certaine manière, elle expérimentait la sérénité. La résignation, plutôt. Astrid resta au centre de l'ascenseur sans bouger assez longtemps pour avoir mal aux jambes. Tout était... emprisonné dans le temps. Le tableau d'un moment décrivant une vérité crue, celle de la guerre. 

Le monde n'était plus. 

D'un geste lent, la veuve essuya ses joues. Elle renifla bruyamment, sans se gêner. Qui, de toute manière, pouvait la surprendre à cet instant ? Il n'y avait que la désolation autours d'elle. 

Un bruit soudain la fit sursauter. D'un bond elle se retourna, dégainant la matraque qu'elle tenait encore dans la main. Un corbeau, perché sur le grillage entourant l'entrée de l'abri, la fixait attentivement. Il pencha la tête avant de croasser. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Astrid lui sourit. 

Il y avait de la vie. Si un oiseau avait pu survivre sur les ruines du monde, peut-être que d'autres animaux avaient survécu. Et pourquoi pas des humains ? Une miette d'espoir renaissait dans le cœur transi d'effroi de la chroniqueuse. Peut-être qu'il existait d'autres personnes qui, comme elle, avait été enfermé dans un abri et se réveillait maintenant d'un long sommeil gelé. Est-ce que Vault-Tec avait prévu des expériences différentes pour les autres abris ? Est-ce que certains étaient vraiment destiné à la vie souterraine comme le clamaient leurs publicités ? Et surtout, s'ils y avaient des survivants, ça voulait dire qu'elle pourrait retrouver ces salopards en vie pour leur faire payer. 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Astrid descendit de la colline en évitant les squelettes des pauvres âmes n'ayant pas eu l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'abri. Leurs dépouilles étaient couvertes de poussières et de saletés, ce qui angoissa une nouvelle fois la veuve. Combien de temps s'était passé depuis la fin du monde ? 

Ironiquement, il faisait beau. Le ciel bleu azuré illuminait les roches et la terre nue, créant un contraste de couleur magnifique. Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel, il devait être aux alentours de midi. Ses rayons réchauffèrent le corps de la jeune femme sortant à peine d'une glacière et, d'une certaine manière, raviva l'espoir gisant dans ses entrailles. Sa mère avait pour l'habitude de dire : "Une journée ensoleillée n'est jamais une mauvaise journée." et à cette pensée, elle sourit chaleureusement. Puis le doute se distilla dans son esprit. Suivit rapidement par une douleur au cœur. Ses parents n'avaient probablement pas survécu. Le 23 octobre 2077, ils devaient embarquer vers la France pour retrouver la famille maternelle d'Astrid. Son père avait rencontré sa mère lors d'une mission pour son entreprise en France, à Lyon précisément. Venu pour deux mois, il y resta neuf ans, se maria et eu une petite Astrid. La famille franco-américaine décida de déménager sur Boston peu après le neuvième anniversaire de la fillette. Régulièrement, ils retournaient en France pour garder le contact avec leurs amis. 

Est-ce que l'Europe aussi avait sombré sous les bombes ? 

La tête emplit de questionnement et de souvenirs, ses pieds la menèrent automatiquement devant sa maison. En levant le regard sur sa demeure, elle comprit tout de suite que c'était un très mauvaise idée de s'être laissée conduire jusqu'ici. Son cœur, déjà bien mal en point, se serra une fois de plus. La vie ne lui offrait aucun cadeau. Ses espoirs, détruits. Sa famille, dévastée. Ses convictions, piétinées. Son foyer, en ruine. 

Un coup d’œil aux alentours lui apprit que sa maison n'était pas la pire du village. Certaines étaient totalement écroulées sur elle même, n'étant désormais plus qu'un tas de décombres. Au moins, la sienne tenait encore debout et en-dehors de la porte défoncée, l'intérieur semblait à peu près vivable. 

\- Ma... Madame ?! fit une voix surprise derrière Astrid.

Elle se retourna et vit Codsworth, son majordome, qui voletait à quelques mètres d'elle. Sa carrosserie n'était plus aussi blanche et lisse qu'avant, mais c'était bien lui. Les yeux humides de la chroniqueuse s'écarquillèrent. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour un robot. A la grande surprise de l'intéressé, elle se jeta à son globe principal pour le serrer dans ses bras. 

\- Ma... Madame, je pensais que vous et monsieur étiez... mort ! 

Astrid se recula, interloquée de voir son vieux robot encore en fonctionnement. Nate avait raison, RobCo produisait vraiment de bons appareils. 

\- Ils... ils l'ont fait, putain, cracha-t-elle avec émotion. Ils ont tué le monde... Tout est mort.

\- Tout est mort ? Ah, vous voulez dire le jardins. Il est vrai que les fleurs sont un peu...

\- Pas le jardin ! S'énerva la veuve en faisant un signe de la main désinvolte. Tout ! Tout ce qu'il y a autours !

\- Hnnn... vous avez l'air harassée, peut-être voudriez-vous une collation. Où est monsieur ?

\- Ils... ils l'ont tué...

\- Que... que me dites-vous là ?! S'outra le robot en gigotant ses bras mécaniques. Ces choses affreuses que vous dites... vous semblez avoir besoin de vous reposer. Ou de vous amuser, plutôt. Cela fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas pratiqué d'activité familiale ! Préférez-vous un jeu de dames ? Des charades ? Il me semble que Shaun adore ce jeu. Est-il... avec vous ?

Astrid se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir répondre à cette question tant sa gorgée était serrée. Une impression désagréable d'avoir des centaines d'aiguilles plantées dans le cœur lui donna la nausée. 

\- Il a disparu, putain ! Persifla-t-elle le visage déformé par la colère. Une enflure l'a enlevé ! On m'a pris... on m'a pris mon bébé !

\- C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, commença Codsworth d'un ton inquiet avant de reprendre. Vous souffrez de paranoïa dût... Eh bien, sûrement à la faim. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent lorsque l'on jeûne pendant deux-cent dix ans. 

La haine que ressentait la jeune femme se mua subitement en stupeur. 

C'était impossible.

On ne pouvait pas rester plus de deux-cent ans congelé sans que personne d'autres que des pourritures ne viennent vous libérer ! De ce qu'elle savait, la cryogénisation n'était même pas une science encore au point ! Elle pesta intérieurement contre RobCo. Finalement, leurs robots n'étaient peut être pas aussi infaillibles que ça. 

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pour vérifier qu'elle avait raison, elle navigua dans les menus de son Pip-Boy jusqu'à trouver l'option de mise à jour. Croisant les doigts pour qu'il existe encore un serveur en ce monde détruit permettant aux données d'être téléchargées, elle attendit quelques minutes. Lorsque la date s'afficha, la consternation pris le pas sur ses autres sentiments. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle murmura :

\- Non. Non, c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas pu rester dans cette foutue capsule aussi longtemps... Pas deux-cent dix ans ! 

\- Je crains que cela ne soit la vérité, répliqua d'un ton attristé le majordome. Vous êtes en retard de deux-cent dix ans et quelques minutes pour le déjeuner. Je vous prépare une collation ?

Astrid leva les yeux vers son robot, l'air perturbée. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa façon d'évaluer les données. Peut-être que deux siècles sans mises à jour ni réparation avait eut raison, d'une certaine manière, de l'esprit de la machine. Plissant les yeux, elle s'enquit :

\- Codsworth. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je... Je... 

Les pupilles mécaniques du Mister Handy s'étendirent avant de se rétrécirent plusieurs fois de suite, comme une sorte de clignotement accompagné de cliquetis. Il voleta quelques secondes de façon tout aussi erratiques. Au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Astrid pensait avoir détruit son majordome, il s'exprima d'un ton plaintif en gigotant ses bras :

\- Oh, madame ! C'était affreux ! Deux siècles entiers sans personne à qui parler, sans personne à servir ! J'ai passé les dix premières années à cirer les sols, mais rien ne permet de ravoir les planchers quand ils sont subis des retombées atomiques ! RIEN ! Et je ne vous parle pas de la futilité de faire la poussière dans...

\- Oh, Codsworth ! Coupa cours la mère qui savait très bien que le robot pouvait divaguer des heures sur le ménage. Concentre toi un peu, mon vieux. 

\- Je ne sais rien du tout, madame. Après l'annonce des bombardements, je vous ai vu filer vers l'abri. Je pensais que vous et votre famille étaient... morts ! Je n'ai vu personne depuis. 

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'humaine. Si Codsworth n'avait vu personne emmener Shaun, qui d'autres pourrait bien l'aider ? Le vent de l'angoisse souffla sur la flamme de l'espoir brûlant en elle, ne laissant que des braises qui s'effritaient à chaque secondes un peu plus. 

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment, mais j'ai retrouvé une holobande que monsieur voulait vous adresser. Tenez.

Les aiguilles dans sa poitrine s'enfoncèrent un peu plus lorsqu'elle se saisit de l'objet en question. Elle plaça l'étrange croisement entre une disquette d'ordinateur et une cartouche de jeu vidéo dans une de ses poches. Il lui faudrait un sacré courage pour oser l'écouter, ou en tout cas retrouver assez de force pour pouvoir le faire sans s'écrouler. Astrid jugeait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras. Il fallait qu'elle se batte jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve Shaun, même si pour cela elle devait voyager jusqu'en Californie à pied. Ou traverser l'Atlantique à la nage. 

\- Madame ? Voulez-vous que nous inspections le quartier ? Peut-être y trouverons nous des traces de Shaun et de ses ravisseurs.

Sans grande conviction, la veuve accepta. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage ni aucun indice utile. Il n'y avait qu'une bande de cafards géants et de mouches titanesques qui explosèrent au contact des balles. La vue peu ragoûtante de ce spectacle macabre donna une nouvelle nausée à Astrid qui, cette fois-ci, n'essaya même pas de la retenir. Elle macula le sol poussiéreux du peu de bile qui lui restait. Finalement, Codsworth avait raison. La faim lui tenaillait le ventre. 

D'un pas assuré, la mère éplorée se dirigea vers le jardin d'un ancien voisin où se trouvait des arbres fruitiers. La plupart tenaient plus de la planche de bois sec plantée dans le sol que du végétal, mais des sortes petits arbres fruitiers avaient poussé. Après tout, s'il avait suffit de deux-cent ans de radiation et d'adaptation à la faune pour survivre, pourquoi pas les végétaux ? Sans être particulièrement effrayée, elle découpa un morceau de fruit avec un canif trouvé dans une cuisine pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'asticots (elle en avait assez vu de ce monde pour ne pas douter de l'existence de vers géants bleus à pois roses.) avant de le manger avec précaution. 

C'était étonnamment bon. Le goût se situait entre la pomme et la pêche tandis que la texture tenait plus de la poire. Par contre, la peau était assez épaisse et, sans avoir un goût repoussant, n'était pas agréable en bouche. Satisfaite de sa trouvaille, elle en dévora trois avant d'en déposer une dizaine dans une sacoche en bandoulière trouvée, elle aussi, dans une maison voisine. 

Si Codsworth avait raison, la ville de Concord devrait être habitée par des humains. C'était l'unique piste qu'Astrid pouvait suivre mais, au fond d'elle, elle doutait cruellement d'y trouver un indice valable. Mais si elle pouvait trouver quelques alliés plus habitués qu'elle à ce nouveau monde, c'était toujours cela de pris.

Le cœur lourd de chagrin, les entrailles brûlant d'un désir de vengeance implacable et l'esprit préoccupé par l'état du monde, Astrid s'aventura en dehors de Sanctuary. Non sans pester contre la poussière qui lui bouchait régulièrement le nez.


	4. Monde de merde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a des jours où on préférerait rester au lit. Astrid aurait préféré rester cryogénisée, elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un peu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. Pour ma défense, il est assez long. Et j'avais du mal à articuler précisément les événements de Concord :) J'espère avoir réussi à rendre les choses réalistes.

Astrid n'arrivait pas à se décider si le monde penchait du côté de la folie furieuse ou du côté de l'absurdité incompréhensible. Elle venait d'enjamber, juste à la sortie de Sancturary, le cadavre d'un homme gisant aux côtés de la carcasse d'une sorte de chien sans poil terrifiant transpercé par un démonte-pneu. 

Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait ressenti autant de sentiments différent en un laps de temps si restreint. La colère se dissipait pour laisser place à une sorte d'apathie mélancolique, qui à son tour se muait en tristesse déchirante avant de flamber dans une colère noire et haineuse. C'était un cercle vicieux qui l'épuisait.

Son esprit, quand à lui, semblait voler au-dessus de tout. Elle savait pertinemment que la désolation qui s'étendait à ses pieds n'était que la stricte vérité, mais tout lui donnait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Comment pouvait-on accepter de marcher sur les cendres d'un monde depuis longtemps abandonné ? Comment pouvait-on survivre dans...

Un jappement la fit sursauter. D'un coup d’œil, elle constata être devant la station Red Rocket se situant près de son village. Entre deux anciennes bornes d'essence, un chien la regardait d'un air joyeux. Pas un chien décharné et misérable comme celui qui se décomposait au soleil, mais un magnifique berger allemand en parfaite santé. C'était la première fois depuis sa décongélation qu'Astrid voyait quelque chose de normal. Ou en tout cas qui lui semblait normal. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Peut-être que ce chien pondait des œufs ou crachait des flammes.

L'animal s'approcha en trottinant, remuant la queue dans tout les sens. L'humaine se mit à genoux, le sourire aux lèvres et caressa la tête du chien pleine de poussière.

\- Salut, murmura Astrid. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

Le chien baissa la tête et les oreilles et gémit tristement. 

\- Tu as perdu ton maître ?

L'animal jappa une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre son air malheureux. Il sautilla ensuite autours de la jeune femme et couru sur la route avant de s'arrêter au milieu. Il pointa son museau vers Concord et aboya plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers Astrid. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait que ce chien lui demandait de la suivre. 

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Une nouvelle fois, l'intéressé aboya d'un ton joyeux avant de tourner sur lui-même. 

A dire vrai, la chroniqueuse ne savait pas s'il était très sage de suivre un chien qui, manifestement, était très malin. Peut-être qu'il essayait de l'attirer dans un piège pour la tuer, qui, sur ce monde, pouvait vraiment savoir de quoi il en retournait ? Mais, à l'évidence, le chien voulait la diriger vers Concord. Avec un peu de chance, l'animal l'aiderait si jamais de nouvelles mouches géantes répugnantes essayaient de la tuer. C'est en soupirant qu'Astrid s'engagea sur la route, devancée par un chien paraissant heureux de ne plus être seul.

Au départ, Astrid ne vit pas les deux créatures se repaissant de la vache à deux têtes. C'est le chien qui, par ses grognements et sa posture, la prévint du danger qui ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur le duo. Deux énormes moustiques de la taille d'un veau s'élancèrent dans les airs accompagnés d'un vrombissement effrayant et avancèrent vers l'humaine la trompe pleine de sang frais. C'est en hurlant de terreur que cette dernière dégaina sa matraque et s'apprêta à se défendre, priant pour que ses deux années de base-ball lui reviennent en mémoire. Heureusement, le chien sauta sur le premier moustique et l'immobilisa au sol pour lui déchirer la tête. Au moins, elle n'avait qu'à s'en occuper d'un seul.

Avec un réflexe qu'elle ne devait qu'à l'adrénaline dans ses veines, Astrid esquiva d'un bond l'attaque de l'insecte et lui flanqua un coup en plein dans sa poche de sang déjà bien remplit. Maintenant dos au chien, elle pouvait entendre les bruits dégoûtant de la chair arrachée et d'un insecte se débattant pour survivre. Devant ses yeux, le deuxième monstre voletait difficilement à cause de la douleur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait le temps de reprendre des forces. Un second coup de matraque éclata la tête de l'insecte qui s'écroula au sol, libérant son liquide vital sur le bitume vieillit. 

La veuve se précipita dans l'herbe courte et sèche pour essuyait son arme, la couvrant de poussière et de terre au passage, les yeux pleins de larmes. Des moustiques géants. Ça, c'était un véritable problème. Autant les cafards ne la dégoûtaient pas trop et elle pouvait garder un semblant de sang-froid devant eux. Les mouches géantes étaient répugnantes mais en visant bien, on pouvait les faire exploser d'une balle bien placée. Mais des moustiques géants aussi rapides et pouvant transpercer la chair avec une trompe aussi large qu'un démonte-pneu, ça, c'était un cauchemar. Elle ne s'était jamais confiée à personne en dehors de Nate à ce sujet, mais Astrid était terrifiée par les moustiques et plus généralement par les insectes qui buvaient du sang. Ce traumatisme lui venait sûrement d'une de ses cousines tombée malade à cause d'une piqûre de moustique, lors d'un voyage. En tout cas, ces créatures lui faisaient bien plus peur que n'importe quel chien errant affamé ou qu'un nid entier de cafard géant. 

Le chien s'approcha d'elle en gémissant, la gueule couverte d'un liquide gluant et de morceaux qu'Astrid ne préférait pas identifier. D'un geste affectueux, elle flatta la tête de l'animal.

\- Merci, mon gars. Sans toi, je me serais fait surprendre par ces...

Elle termina sa phrase par un geste désinvolte, incapable de parler de ces insectes sans avoir la voix bloquée par la peur. La mère se releva et reprit sa route vers Concord qu'elle voyait de sa position surélevée. Il lui fallut beaucoup d'effort pour ignorer le fait que la vache morte possédait deux têtes. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui certifiait qu'il était préférable de laisser encore quelques traumatismes pour plus tard. Astrid l'ignorait encore, mais elle vivrait des événements bien plus traumatisant que la simple vue d'une vache à deux têtes. 

___

Une partie d'Astrid était satisfaite de l'état de Concord. La ville n'était pas en si mauvais état que ça et il lui semblait évident qu'avec quelques mois de ménage et de réparation, un groupe conséquent d'humains pourrait y vivre tranquillement. Bien sûr, des nids de poules gigantesques creusaient le sol ça et là, certaines maisons tombaient en ruines. Mais avec beaucoup d'imagination, c'était potable. Toujours mieux que Sanctuary Hills. 

Le berger allemand jappa en remuant la queue avant de s'engouffrait dans une moitié d'habitation dont la porte était couchée au sol. Astrid le suivit, en fronçant les sourcils. L'animal galopa dans un escalier pour monter à un étage presque entièrement écroulé, la truffe au sol. Elle ne comprenait pas comme le chien pouvait renifler un sol aussi sale sans avoir la truffe complètement bouchée par les saletés. En haut, l'animal pointa de son museau une cigarette qui dégageait de la fumée blanche. Une bonne partie de cette dernière s'était consumée dans le cendrier crasseux se situant sur une sorte de commode. Sur cette dernière, la jeune femme trouva un briquet à essence qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans sa sacoche. Ce genre d'objet trouvait toujours leur utilité. En fouillant un peu la pièce, Astrid dégota aussi un bandana rouge dégageant une forte odeur de bière mais qui n'était pas trop sale. Elle remercia les cieux de lui offrir un objet qui l'aiderait à moins avaler de poussière et s'en équipa sur le champ.

En caressant le chien pour le remercier de sa trouvaille, la chroniqueuse se figea. Un détail lui échappait. Un détail très important. Un rapide coup d’œil dans chaque recoin de la pièce lui fit noter la présence d'une bouteille d'eau assez trouble presque vide posée à côté d'un sac de couchage, deux bouteilles de bière vide au sol. Une lampe à huile défoncée gisait dans un coin de la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ce tableau ? L'odeur caractéristique d'un filtre de cigarette se consumant envahit le lieu. 

Oh.

C'était évident. La cigarette ne s'était pas allumée toute seule. Il avait bien fallut qu'un être humain le fasse ! 

Au moment où Astrid dégainait son pistolet en fronçant les sourcils, l'air anxieuse, des coups de feu retentirent au loin. L'animal à ses côtés grogna et sortit de la maison pour montrer d'où venait le bruit à sa compagne. L'intelligence du chien surpris une fois de la plus la jeune femme qui lui fit une caresse en passant à côté de lui. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir de quoi il en retournait. C'était sûrement les humains dont Codsworth lui avait appris l'existence. Ils devaient se battre contre des insectes géants, des chiens maladifs, des oiseaux crachant des flammes ou des dragons. Ou quelque chose comme ça. 

Plus elle s'approchait du conflit, plus l'angoisse lui compressait la poitrine. Et si c'était des ennemis ? Si ces gens allaient se jeter sur elle pour la tuer ? Un bruit étrange fit parcourir un violent frisson dans le dos d'Astrid. Il s'agissant d'un son de verre cassé suivit par une sorte d'explosion assez faible. Elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu cela à la télévision, dans un film ou un reportage. 

Arrivée à l'angle de l'artère principale de Concord, d'où venait la bataille, elle enleva le cran de sécurité de son arme. Elle détestait l'idée de devoir se battre. Toute sa vie elle s'était engagée contre les armes à feu et pour le pacifisme, contre les tueries et la violence. Et maintenant, elle se cramponnait à un objet fabriqué pour ôter la vie comme s'il s'agissait de sa dernière chance de survie. 

\- Ne te mens pas à toi-même, ma vieille, grogna-t-elle à voix basse. C'EST ta dernière chance de survie dans ce monde de fous. 

En priant pour ne pas être repérée, elle passa la tête pour observer la rue. Il y avait plusieurs barrages de sacs de sable et au moins trois personnes dans la rue qui visaient un homme sur le balcon du musée de la liberté. Un des humains dans la rue jeta quelque chose sur le bâtiment, non loin de l'homme portant un chapeau sur le balcon, et l'objet explosa dans une gerbe de flamme. Un cocktail molotov. 

\- Ça va me réchauffer, ça... ricana doucement Astrid. Moi qui sort du congélo...

Le pauvre type se battant contre trois personnes en même temps semblait tirer avec un fusil laser ou en tout cas quelque chose s'en approchant. 

\- Allez ! Hurla une voix féminine se cachant derrière un sac de sable. On va leur faire la peau, les gars ! Ils doivent avoir pas mal de marchandises !

La mâchoire de la chroniqueuse se serra si fort qu'elle senti une vive douleur dans ses gencives. D'un geste vif, son bandana vu ajusté. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser des marchands se faire rôtir au cocktail molotov par des pillards. Ce monde lui paraissait encore plus violent que l'ancien, ce qui lui aurait paru impossible deux-cent ans auparavant. Il fallait qu'elle s'adapte, c'était une obligation si la mère voulait de nouveau serrer son fils dans ses bras. Astrid ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir par lâcheté ou par faiblesse. Son sens de la moral lui interdisait aussi de laisser de pauvres gens périr de la main d'ordures sanguinaires. 

Comme s'il sentait le conflit interne que vivait sa nouvelle amie, le berger s'appuya contre Astrid en gémissant. Cette dernière lui grattouilla derrière les oreilles avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'animal. Elle y vit une certaine résignation mais aussi un encouragement. Ou peut-être devenait-elle folle et qu'elle se mettait à voir dans les yeux d'un chien ce que son esprit malade voulait bien y mettre. La chroniqueuse voulu lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'elle n'était pas prêtre à tuer quelqu'un, mais son compagnon lui lécha la main avant de se jeter dans la bataille tout croc sortis. 

Si jamais ils s'en sortaient, Astrid jura de tuer le chien à grand coup de diatribes enflammées. 

La première balle qu'elle tira s'éclata dans un des barrages de sac, faisant couler du sable sur le sol. La deuxième balle frôla la jambe d'un des pillards qui se retourna. Lorsqu'il pointa du doigt la femme qui prenait son groupe à revers, prêt à prévenir les autres, la troisième balle lui pénétra dans le ventre. Astrid ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût. Elle voulu se concentrer une nouvelle fois pour terminer le travail, mais le chien se jeta à la gorge du blessé et l'acheva en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "saloperie de bandit.". 

Une balle s'écrasa dans le mur, près de la tête de la guerrière inexpérimentée. Elle cracha un juron peu glorieux, déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de son attaque surprise, avant de s'accroupir et de se cacher à son tour derrière un sac rembourré. C'est en priant qu'Astrid sorti la tête de sa cachette pour vérifier la position des ennemis. Le chien fonçait sur un type vêtu de haillons et portant une sorte de cagoule crasseuse en toile de jute. Il lui fallu quatre coups, cette fois-ci, pour blesser sa cible, mais l'impact de la balle dans le cou de sa victime compensa son manque de précision. Le pauvre s'écroula au sol, essayant vainement de retenir le flot de sang s'échappant de sa gorge. Le compagnon de la veuve ne chercha même pas à terminer le travail et il se jeta sur le dernier pillard pour le faire tomber. 

La tireuse en profita pour recharger son pistolet, les mains étrangement stables lors de ce moment stressant. Elle entendait encore le fusil laser tirer assez lentement et un son de combustion atroce lui donna la nausée. Voilà. Les trois pillards avaient trouvé la mort. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa cachette pour s'approcher de l'homme au chapeau, elle le vit en train de recharger son fusil en tournant une sorte de manivelle avant de tirer dans une rue parallèle. Le chien sorti de la dite rue en roulant sur le sol, grognant si fort qu'Astrid pouvait l'entendre à plus de 20 mètres. Un quatrième pillard entra dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme, un bâton de billard levé prêt à s'abattre sur l'animal furieux. L'inconnu sur le balcon rata son coup et elle le vit pester. 

La deuxième balle que tira la chroniqueuse anciennement pacifiste toucha sa cible à l'épaule, ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme. Le chien en profita pour se jeter à sa gorge et...

Astrid n'eut pas le courage de regarder son compagnon achever l'être humain. L'arme au poing, elle s'avança vers l'immeuble au bout de la rue en courant à moitié. Le berger allemand vint à sa rencontre, la gueule trempée et rouge. 

\- Hé, vous ! Lui lança l'homme au chapeau. J'ai un groupe de côlons à l'intérieur et les pillards ont presque réussi à franchir la porte ! Je vous en prie, prenez ce mousquet laser et aidez-nous ! 

Sans même laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre, il rentra à l'intérieur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis. Peut être était-il une sorte de commandant d'une milice, mais elle n'en faisait pas partie. La veuve s'empara du mousquet en question gisant à côté du cadavre d'un homme portant une tenue similaire au donneur d'ordre, ainsi que des quelques cellules énergétiques tombées au sol. 

Astrid trouva ingénieux d'avoir transformé un ancien mousquet de milicien en une version laser. Par contre, devoir recharger un coup en tournant une manivelle n'était pas très pratique. 

Elle fixait la porte sans savoir quoi faire. Même si elle souhaitait de tout coeur pouvoir aider les pauvres gens pris au piège, elle ne pouvait pas accepter de se mettre en danger. Qui, par la suite, irait retrouver son fils et détruire les enflures l'ayant enlevé ? Personne, assurément. Mais si ces gens savaient quelque chose, alors le jeu en valait la chandelle. D'un coup de main vigoureux, sa nouvelle arme fût prête à tirer et elle entra dans le musée. 

___

Une odeur piquante de poudre et de brûlé flottait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Avec effroi, Astrid nota que les étages supérieurs s'étaient écroulés depuis longtemps, laissant quelques passages instables pour monter. Il fallait être fou pour s'aventurer dans ces charpentes, mais sa petite voix cynique lui confirma qu'elle ne possédait plus tant de santé mentale que ça. 

Des coups de feu s'échangeaient dans tout le bâtiment au point qu'il semblait difficile de bouger sans se prendre une balle perdue. Un cocktail molotov s'explosa contre le mur de l'étage, faisant hurler le bois et couvrant momentanément le bruit des tirs. Le berger allemand se dirigea en trottinant vers l'unique chemin possible, semblant d'un regard invité sa compagne à le suivre. 

Ce fût un véritable massacre. Le peu de murs qui restaient présentaient des traces de brûlures et d'impact de balles. Quel que soit l'endroit qu'Astrid observait, le sol était maculé d'une couche épaisse de sang frais et de viscères dont l'odeur terrible se mêlée à celle du feu et de la poudre. 

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre. Une partie d'elle refusait de croire qu'elle venait de prendre des vies, que devant ses yeux venait de se dérouler des choses aussi atroces. Au fond d'elle, sa peine se mua en un dégoût profond pour l'ancien monde. Comment l'être humain avait-il put détruire sa propre civilisation ? Comment les survivants avaient-ils put préférer se vautrer dans la violence plutôt que d'essayer de faire mieux ? 

 

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous tombez à pic, déclara l'homme d'un ton soulagé en serrant la main d'Astrid. Preston Garvey, des Miliciens du Commonwealth.

L'information entra dans le cerveau de la veuve par ses oreilles et lui chatouilla le cerveau si fort qu'elle explosa de rire. Ce monde était définitivement absurde. 

\- Les Miliciens ?! C'est une blague ?! 

L'homme au chapeau regardait l'esclaffée sans savoir quoi faire, l'air déstabilisé. Il fallut plus d'une minute pour que le fou rire d'Astrid s'arrête, lui laissant les côtes bien plus douloureuses que les éraflures sanguinolentes parsemées sur sa peau à cause des balles. Elle s'essuya les yeux pour ne plus voir trouble avant de déclarer le souffle court :

\- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de revenir des centaines d'années en arrière. 

\- Quand personne ne peut plus rien pour vous, commença Preston avec un sourire, les Miliciens sont là. Enfin, étaient là. Je crois que je suis le dernier maintenant. 

\- Le monde, soupira Astrid en se frottant les yeux d'une main, n'a plus aucun sens. 

\- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta son interlocuteur avant de poursuivre l'air pressé. Écoutez, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Aidez nous et nous vous aiderons en retour. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

C'était une excellente question. L'histoire, jugea la jeune femme, était aussi longue qu'incroyable, aussi décida-t-elle d'aller droit au but et de réserver les explications plus profondes pour plus tard. S'ils s'en sortaient vivant.

\- Je cherche un garçon en bas âge qui a été... enlevé. 

Que ces mots lui faisaient mal.

\- Le vôtre ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Preston en soupirant. Tout le monde a perdu des proches ici. Nous venons de Quincy... Il y a un mois, nous étions vingt. Hier, huit. Et maintenant... plus que cinq. Il y a d'abord eut des goules à Lexington et maintenant ça.

\- Des goules ? S'étonna Astrid. C'est pas des monstres de comics, ça ?

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas du coin, hein ? Ce sont des gens irradiés. La plupart sont comme vous et moi, en-dehors d'une sale tête. Ils vivent plus longtemps que la moyenne, mais ça reste des personnes comme tout le monde. Celles dont je parle ont le cerveau détruit par les radiations et sont comme des animaux fous furieux qui vous sautent à la gorge pour vous manger. Bref, on pensait s'installer à Concord mais... vous voyez bien que c'est plus compliqué que ce qu'on pensait. Mais on a une idée pour s'en sortir.

Une fois de plus, l'esprit de la chroniqueuse intégra l'information délirante tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas y penser pour ne pas être détruit définitivement. 

\- Une idée ? Répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. Ce sera suffisant pour arrêter ces dingues ?

___

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Astrid se retrouva devant une armure assistée en assez bon état, un réacteur à fusion dans la main. C'était de la folie pure. Il lui fallut insister quelques secondes sur la manivelle d'ouverture à cause de la saleté déposée dans le mécanisme, mais l'armure se referma sans aucun accros. Jamais elle n'aurait cru monter dans une de ces machines de mort. Mais, après tout, depuis ce matin sa vie n'était qu'une immense suite de nouveauté. 

Sans aucun effort, elle arracha le minigun du vertiptère et sauta du toit sans aucun effort, le chien dans les bras. Les pillards sortaient des habitations en ruines comme des guêpes sortant de leur ruche. La première balle ricocha sur Astrid comme un grêlon sur un toit en béton armé. Même le casque de son armure était prévu pour diminuer le bruit de la percussion des tirs adverses sur elle. 

Le minigun tourna dans le vide rapidement jusqu'à cracher un nombre ahurissant de balles à la seconde, découpant les pillards comme un couteau découpe du beurre mou. Avançant d'un pas lourd, la veuve fit reculer pas à pas les bandits et transforma en hachis ceux qui essayaient de s'opposer. 

C'est au moment précis où la carcasse du chef de la troupe tomba au sol dans un bruit dégoûtant de viande humide que les choses tournèrent à la catastrophe.

Le chien, qui s'appelait en fait Canigou selon Mama Murphy, une sorte de vieille bohémienne un peu bizarre accompagnant le groupe de Garvey, gémit de terreur en plaçant la queue entre ses jambes. Avant même qu'Astrid puisse lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait, la bouche d’égout en face d'elle se souleva tandis qu'un grondement sinistre en sorti. Une fois dégagée, il s'en échappa une créature qui devait venir tout droit des enfers. 

Une sorte de monstre haut de plus de deux mètres, ressemblant à un croisement lointain entre un lézard et un taureau bipède hurla et se précipita sur l'unique survivante humaine de la rue. La-dite survivant hurla à Canigou de s'enfuir tandis que le minigun se remettait à tourner dans le vide. 

Astrid était terrifiée. Les balles qui écorchaient la créature ne semblaient pas lui faire tant de mal que ça, en tout cas ça ne l'empêchait de continuer d'approcher à toute vitesse. L'agilité de la bête cornue lui permettait de se mouvoir rapidement et d'essayer d'esquiver en se déplaçant en zig-zag. C'est alors que le tambour de l'arme arrêta de tourner. 

Non. Non, c'était impossible. Il fallait qu'elle recharge cette putain d'arme au plus vite. 

La survivante de l'Abri 111 se précipita aussi vite que lui permettait son arme et son armure vers le bâtiment le plus proche afin de recharger au plus vite le minigun. Mais le monstre fût plus rapide et lui donna un coup si puissant à l'épaule qu'elle senti l'onde de choc jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Déstabilisée par la force du lézard géant, elle trébucha et tomba sur le dos.

Son adversaire se pencha sur sa tête l'air féroce et hurla si fort que ses oreilles se bouchèrent complètement, ne laissant passer plus que des acouphènes douloureux. Elle vit une patte aux griffes démentielles s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur son épaulière, brisant une partie de l'armure. Il ne restait plus que le châssis sur son bras gauche. Heureusement pour Astrid, la créature sembla surprise de ne pas avoir tranchée de la chair et de voir une partie du bras de son repas tomber au sol. Elle en profita pour se traîner sur le sol jusqu'à entrer dans une ancienne boutique où le monstre ne pouvait pas entrer.

Le choc passé, elle rechargea son arme aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses mains tremblantes. C'était vraiment de la folie. 

Une nouvelle fois la bête rugit et en faire trembler les murs. D'un coup de patte prodigieux, le monstre fit voler une partie de la charpente de l'entrée. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'Astrid enclencha la gâchette de son arme, hurlant à son tour pour libérer toutes les émotions qui lui enfonçaient la poitrine. 

Par change, elle réussi à viser plus ou moins la tête du monstre qui recula sous la douleur. L'humaine s'avança pour essayer de prendre l'avantage, jugeant que la force de frappe de son arme à bout portant devait être assez élevée pour transformer en bouillis son ennemi. 

Mais ce dernier était encore plus résistant qu'une troupe entière d'armure assistée. D'un revers d'une de ses énormes mains griffues, il fit tomber des mains l'arme de sa drôle d’adversaire. Sans attendre, il fit sauter le casque de cette étrange adversaire à la peau de métal. Le temps d'une seconde, les regards des deux combattants se croisèrent.

Astrid écarquilla les yeux. Le monstre n'était pas qu'un monstre, il y avait dans ses yeux une intelligence qui lui semblait supérieure à la moitié des gens qu'elle cotoyait dans son ancienne vie. Une intelligence maléfique et bestiale entièrement vouée à l'annihilation.

La créature, elle, vit dans les yeux effrayés d'Astrid qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine. Elle en avait tué des dizaines dans sa vie. Ils étaient des êtres vivants faibles, se déchirant comme des feuilles à la moindre attaque. 

La mère se protégea la tête de son bras droit alors que son adversaire visait maintenant la tête lors de ses attaques. C'était la fin. Jamais ce démon ne lui laisserait l'occasion de reprendre son arme et elle sentait le bras d'armure attaché au châssis de sa tenue se tordre et se décrocher peu à peu. 

Canigou se jeta alors sur le flan du lézard qui chancela sous la force de l'impact. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une créature encore plus faible essayer de protéger la boite de conserve. Astrid non plus ne s'y attendait pas. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel le vent souffla dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Le minigun. 

D'une geste aussi rapide qu'elle le pouvait, la chroniqueuse attrapa l'arme et avec toute la haine que son cœur pouvait ressentir vida son dernier chargeur. 

Le monstre était à terre, déchiré de toute part par les balles, mais il respirait encore dans un râle sinistre aux échos furieux. D'un regard, la femme constata que le chien souffrait sur le sol, il s'était probablement cassé quelque chose au vu de la force de l'impact. 

A la défense d'Astrid, c'était vraiment une mauvaise journée. La pire journée de son existence, en fait, et personne ne pourrait dire le contraire. Tout ces sentiments qui lui détruisaient le cœur, toutes ces émotions qui lui déchiraient l'esprit, toute cette folie ambiante qui la faisait pleurer, tout ce que son esprit n'arrivait pas à accepter, le visage de l'enfoiré ayant enlevé son fils et tué son mari. L'accumulation de traumatismes explosa.

La colère était une émotion terrible. Étrange, dans un sens. Elle permettait de survivre, de passer outre ses propres limites et de se focaliser sur notre but. Mais elle corrompait aussi notre cœur et transformait l'être humain le plus paisible en une machine à tuer implacable. 

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle passa à défoncer le crâne de la créature à grand coup de crosse de minigun. Quelques secondes ou peut-être quelques heures, ce souvenir restera à jamais flou dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, sa gorge la faisait souffrir comme trois angines faute d'avoir trop crié. Les muscles de ses bras la tiraillaient si fort qu'elle en lâcha quelques larmes. Son arme ensanglantée tomba sur la bouillie cornue à la place du crâne de son adversaire vaincu. Astrid n'avait même plus la force de se soutenir. Elle grimaça lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, le regard vide. 

Canigou boita dans sa direction mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il se recula prestement. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait vu de terreur dans les yeux d'un chien auparavant. Sans savoir pourquoi, la réaction du chien acheva de détruire son coeur. Elle pensait mourir des pattes d'un démon, pas du regard terrifié d'un chien. En s'écroulant sur le sol, elle murmura un simple constat :

\- Monde de merde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'ai un peu menti en disant que j'avais essayé de rendre les choses réalistes, mais j'y peux rien. Astrid voulait détruire un Écorcheur à grand coup de minigun dans la tête, parfois, faut laisser les personnages s'exprimer :p


	5. Cuisine expérimentale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La survie avant la gastronomie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai galéré pour m'y mettre, à celui-là. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un angle d'attaque pour ce que je voulais raconter... Ceci dit, je pense enfin avoir posé toutes les bases nécessaires pour pouvoir ENFIN attaquer l'histoire tranquillement ! :)

Les ténèbres ne sont rien face aux abysses qu'elles camouflent. C'est seulement lorsque l'on tombe qu'on comprend que les ombres ne sont là que pour nous aider, pour nous éloigner de la crevasse afin que l'on ne chute pas. Le gouffre est sans fond et ses parois sont constituées de peur, de haine, de souvenirs oubliés, douloureux, de désespoir et même de rêves brisés. 

Elle n'y arrivera jamais. C'était une évidence. 

Si des créatures aussi dangereuses foulaient le sol de cette terre morte, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de retrouver son fils vivant. Les pillards, Astrid pouvait faire avec même si elle préférerait faire sans. Les insectes géants, pourquoi pas. Les chiens faméliques, triste mais acceptable. Des lézards géants cornus au cuir aussi dur qu'un rhinocéros et aux griffes plus dangereuses que celle d'un tigre ? C'était de la folie à l'état brute. 

Pourtant, des êtres humains arrivaient manifestement à survivre. Peut-être qu'il y avait des villages fortifiés où l'on pouvait vivre sans craindre d'être éviscérer par un cauchemar ambulant ? 

Mais, avant-tout, où serait l'intérêt de survivre dans un monde qui lui avait pris son fils et son mari ? Pourquoi survivre à ses proches tandis que quelque part se terrent une bande de sales petits enfoirés qui osent détruire des familles ? 

Survivre, d'accord. Mais pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas pu serrer Shaun dans ses bras et coller une balle entre les yeux de l'homme à la cicatrice. Ce visage était l'unique chose qui lui donnait la force de survivre. C'était terrible d'avouer cela. La logique humaine voudrait que ce soit le visage de son fils qui lui donne l'envie de continuer ou celui de Nate. Mais non, c'était la haine et la colère, deux choses qu'elle avait toujours haït, qui lui permettaient de respirer.

Il faut parfois savoir outrepasser ses limites et se vautrer dans ce qui nous dégoûte pour survivre, pour gagner. Un roseau plie mais ne se rompt pas. 

___

Astrid se réveilla en sursaut. Prise de panique, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait sur un sac de couchage rembourré, dans un lieu couvert. Une toux soudaine lui appris que le lieu en question n'avait pas dût être récuré depuis des années. Elle tremblait encore des cauchemars qui n'avaient cessé de torturer son esprit depuis qu'elle était tombée inconsciente. 

\- Doucement, doucement ! Lui conseilla la voix de Garvey alors que la jeune femme essayait de se relever.

\- Plus de danger ? Marmonna l'intéressée d'une voix endormie.

\- Plus aucun. Je venais vérifier que tu allais bien avant d'aller me coucher à mon tour.

Maintenant que l'endormie avait les yeux ouverts, elle pouvait voir que la nuit avait drapée la région dans son manteau depuis un bon bout de temps. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, sur une table de nuit branlante, une lanterne éclairait faiblement la chambre. Des débris de lit étaient repoussés contre le mur tandis que des morceaux de tissus sales camouflaient des trous dans le mur et empêchaient le vent d'entrer. 

Preston aida Astrid à s'asseoir contre le mur avant de lui tendre une gourde d'eau. Il ne fallut pas lui ordonner de boire, car elle se révéla être assoiffée. Après tout, elle n'avait pas bu de la journée et le seul liquide qu'elle avait avalé était le jus des fruits. Une fois le récipient terminée, elle grimaça en rendant l'objet à l'homme au chapeau. L'eau ne sentait pas très bon et laissait un léger goût de fer dans la bouche, mais il ne fallait pas s'en étonner. Dans un monde détruit où l'on peut se faire tuer à n'importe quel coin de rue, qui aurait le temps et les capacités de s'occuper d'une usine de traitement d'eau ? 

\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, déclara Preston en découpant un fruit en quartier pour les donner à Astrid. Abattre un écorcheur à coup de crosse de minigun, ça, je l'avais jamais vu. Enfin, pas que j'ai vu beaucoup d'écorcheur dans ma vie ceci dit. Mais ça... c'était...

\- C'était totalement inconsidéré, acheva la jeune femme après avoir avalé un quartier de fruit. 

\- C'est ça ! ria volontiers le milicien avant de reprendre : Plus sérieusement, on te doit tous la vie. Grâce à toi et à... disons, ta hargne, nous avons put atteindre notre objectif : Sanctuary.

\- On est rentré à Sanctuary ? S'interrogea Astrid en fronçant les sourcils. Mais comment ?

\- Comment ça, rentré ? Ah. Tu habites ici, n'est-ce pas ? Pour faire simple, Sturges, tu sais notre mécano, il t'a ôté l'armure et s'est glissé dedans. On a ensuite marché tranquillement jusqu'ici, lui se servant de l'armure assistée pour te transporter. 

La jeune femme se souvint de sa maison à la pelouse parfaitement bien entretenue, sa vie réglée comme du papier à musique, les enfants jouant au ballon dans le quartier. Même les nuages semblaient plus sain à cette époque. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne reconnaissait plus le quartier dans lequel elle avait vécu plus de quatre ans. Il n'y avait plus que des ruines, de la poussière, de la rouille et ses espoirs brisés. Pouvait-elle vraiment prétendre habiter ici, au milieu d'antiquités inutiles ? 

\- Je..., commença-t-elle avant de soupirer. J'ai habité ici il y a très longtemps. 

\- Très longtemps ? sourit amicalement Preston. Tu n'as pas l'air vieille, pourtant.

Astrid ricana nerveusement avant de terminer son fruit et de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa combinaison d'abri. Garvey la fixa d'un air décontenancé, attendant la suite de l'histoire. 

\- Techniquement, commença-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge pour se donner du courage, j'ai plus de 230 ans. 236 ans, je crois, pour être précise. 

\- Comme une vieille goule d'avant-guerre ! soupira le milicien d'un air ahuri. Comment cela se peut-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air irradié...

\- Le jour où le monde a été..., déclara-t-elle avant de terminer sa phrase d'un geste de la main, ma famille et moi sommes allés nous réfugier dans l'Abri 111 qui se trouve sur la colline. Enfin, sous la colline plutôt. Je crois qu'on a... qu'on a été comme cryogénisé. Je me suis réveillée hier matin, en fait.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes. La lumière illuminait faiblement la pièce mais Astrid pouvait tout de même voir sur le visage de Garvey une suite d'émotions rapide. Surprise, compréhension, réflexion, empathie et le terrible, mais néanmoins attendu, questionnement.

\- Mais... et ta famille ?

La question était posée. Il le fallait bien. Le cœur de la mère se serra douloureusement alors que les larmes lui venaient naturellement aux yeux. D'un geste rapide, elle s'essuya les yeux tandis qu'elle sentait l'homme à ses côtés se tendre en attendant une réponse macabre. Il n'allait pas être déçu. Astrid se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge afin de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus avant de lui répondre :

\- La première fois que je me suis réveillée, un homme et une femme on ouvert la cellule de mon mari et de mon fils. Le type balafré a... il a tué Nate. La femme a enlevé mon fils... Il n'a même pas un an. Ensuite, ma chambre de cryogénie s'est de nouveau activée jusqu'à ce matin où, pour une raison que j'ignore, elle s'est ouverte et m'a libéré de mon sommeil. 

\- Oh merde. 

\- Je dois les retrouver, déclara Astrid d'une voix résignée. Je dois retrouver mon fils et faire payer ces espèces d'immondes enfoirés de merde !

Ses poings se serrèrent si fort que ses ongles lui firent mal aux paumes. Sans chercher à amoindrir ses ressentis, Preston posa une main sur l'épaule de la veuve pour lui montrer sa compassion. Dans ses yeux, elle vit une sincère douleur. Finallement, peut-être que tout le monde n'était pas complètement dégénéré sur cette foutue planète. 

\- Je n'ai vu personne avec un bébé dans les environs, je suis sincèrement désolé. Par contre, je peux te dire où tu dois aller : Diamond City. C'est la ville la plus grande du Commonwealth. S'ils voyagent dans la région, ils ont forcément été vu là-bas. 

L'espoir était un sentiment étrange. On ne peut pas s'empêcher de le craindre parce que souvent il n'apporte que des ennuis et un désespoir encore plus grand lorsque la façade s'éclate au sol. Mais le bien-être que l'on ressent en espérant ne nous permet pas vraiment de garder de solides barrières mentales, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire "et pourquoi pas ?". Astrid, intuitivement, savait très bien qu'elle ne trouverait personne dans cette cité parce que le monde était détraqué, mais Preston avait réussi à souffler assez fort sur les braises éteintes de ses espoirs déçus pour que le feu reparte. 

\- Où se trouve Diamond City ? S'enquit la jeune femme avec un air résigné. 

\- On verra ça demain matin, lui répondit Garvey avec un sourire en coin. Tu as besoin de repos. Après tout, ça fatigue de faire de la bouillie du monstre le plus craint du Commonwealth !

Il se releva, non sans avoir laissé un fruit et un canif à côté du lit de fortune de la deux-centenaire, et sorti de la pièce. Le milicien avait raison : Astrid était lessivée et le sommeil ne tarda pas à la faire plonger dans une nouvelle suite de cauchemars angoissant.

___

 

\- Bonjour, madame ! lança la voix joyeuse de Codsworth. J'espère que vous avez bien dormis ! Je vous ai apporté de l'eau et un déjeuner frugal. 

Astrid n'avait jamais compris comment faisait ce robot pour savoir précisément à quel moment elle se réveillait. Déjà à l'époque de son ancienne vie, le majordome entrait dans sa chambre avec un petit déjeuner fourni à peine trois secondes après qu'elle se soit éveillée et ça, ça la rendait dingue. Plusieurs fois la chroniqueuse avait essayé de se réveiller plus tôt ou plus tard afin de surprendre le Mister Handy, mais à chaque fois il intervenait pile au bon moment. Un jour, la jeune femme se réveilla en retard pour sa chronique radiophonique et le robot lui avait confié qu'il s'en était aperçu mais n'avait pas voulu la réveiller pour ne pas la déranger. Une guerre froide, seulement connu d'Astrid, s'était alors déclarée et les batailles durèrent des mois à coup de piques discrètes et de tentative d'envoi à la casse. Nate y avait mis fin en la convainquant que sans le Mister Handy, elle n'aurait pas ses délicieux pancakes le matin. Cet argument avait fait force de loi et la jeune femme s'était résignée à accepter la création de RobCo dans sa maison.

\- Salut, Codsworth, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix peu réveillée en s'adossant au mur. Tu m'as préparé des pancakes ?

On pouvait lire dans les yeux de la demoiselle un espoir grandissant.

\- Euh... Non, madame. Mais je suis certain que ça vous plaira ! 

Le robot déposa un plateau en plastique sur lequel se trouvait une tasse de la même matière remplit d'eau ainsi que trois larges morceaux de viande dont l'odeur de bacon fit gronder l'estomac de la chroniqueuse. Elle se saisit du canif qu'avait laissé Preston et découpa un morceau de son déjeuner avant de l'engloutir. Un long gémissement satisfait retentit dans la pièce tandis qu'elle sentait des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux, trop heureuse de manger quelque chose de normal. 

\- Je suis content que cela vous plaise, madame ! lança Codsworth d'un ton encore plus joyeux. Je me posais des questions quant au goût de votre petit déjeuner.

Elle termina de mâcher la moitié de son repas avant de prendre un peu d'eau. Quelque chose clochait mais, n'étant pas matinale, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. C'est en avalant le dernier morceau du deuxième lambeau de viande qu'elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement perplexe. Même si le goût s'approchait de très près du bacon, il y avait aussi un arrière-goût de poulet et une légère acidité restait sur la langue. 

\- Codsworth... Je suis en train de manger quoi, là ?

\- Eh bien, commença le majordome d'un ton enjoué, vous mangez des morceaux de cafards géants ! Apparemment, vos amis de Concord les appellent les "Radcafards". Je craignais pour les règles sanitaires mais, je les ai vu en manger sans aucun soucis alors je me suis permis de prendre... une initiative.

Oh non. Non. Non !

Son estomac trembla. Astrid devint livide. Dans son esprit, une bataille s'engagea. D'un côté, elle avait trouvé ce repas improvisé bon et son ventre n'avait pas protesté. Elle avouait même volontiers qu'au moins, le radcafard ne se noyait pas dans sa propre graisse en cuisant. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était un putain d'insecte géant qui avait trimballé ses pattes dans des endroits certainement plus sales que n'importe quelle décharge d'avant-guerre. 

\- Madame ?! s'inquiéta Codsworth. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous voulez que je...

Astrid fit taire son robot ménager d'un geste de la main, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche par peur de vomir sur ses jambes. Si elle régurgitait, elle devrait retrouver des fruits ou des légumes pour remplacer la viande qui se dissolvait lentement dans son estomac. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à ce genre de nourriture, peut-être même qu'elle devrait un jour prochain manger quelque chose d'encore plus répugnant pour survivre. Et puis, dans l'ancien-monde, beaucoup de gens à travers le monde se nourrissaient d'insectes et jamais ils n'avaient eut de problème. Elle même, à moitié-française, adorait les cuisses de grenouilles et d'autres plats contestés (encore qu'elle n'avait jamais supporté le gras des escargots). Elle prit de grandes inspirations et, au bout de deux minutes, la nausée était partie.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. Il me fallait du temps pour... pour accepter tout ça. Tu as fait de ton mieux, Codsworth, et... et c'était bon. 

Le robot voleta d'un air incertain. Pour confirmer ses paroles et réconforter son majordome, elle mangea le restant de son plat. Il lui fallut tout de même trois bouchées de plus et, il faut l'avouer, elle ne le fit pas par envie. Mais au moins, elle ne régurgita pas. C'était une victoire. 

___ 

 

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Astrid appris sur Preston Garvey ce jour là, c'est que c'était un type bien. Il avait voué sa vie à aider les gens dans le besoin, notamment en repoussant des attaques de bandits et de créatures sauvages. Grâce à lui, des dizaines, si ce n'est des centaines, de personnes pourraient vivre vieux. En tout cas, plus ou moins vieux. 

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à discuter du monde. Pas par plaisir ou simplement comme tout le monde le faisait avant-guerre pour meubler une conversation, mais pour qu'Astrid puisse apprendre les bases de ce nouveau Commonwealth. 

La majorité de l'eau était irradiée mais, pour quiconque pouvait s'offrir du Rad-X et du RadAway, ce n'était pas un gros problème. Pour les autres, ils ne vivaient pas assez vieux pour voir des membres supplémentaires pousser sur leurs corps. Certains avaient la malchance de se transformer en goule à force d'être en contact avec les radiations. Les plus chanceux devenaient des "goules civilisées" qui étaient, en dehors du physique et de la longueur de leur vie, à tout point de vue humain. Les autres devenaient des créatures sauvages décérébrées.

La nourriture de base était du recyclage pur et simple. Si quelque chose était vivant et que l'on tapait assez fort dessus pour le tuer, on pouvait le manger. Tomber malade était considéré comme le risque du jeu et personne ne s'en préoccupait vraiment, sauf dans les cas d'intoxications graves qui pouvaient survenir après la consommation de viande de goule, de super-mutant (des créatures terrifiantes se pensant être la nouvelle race dominante de la planète) ou encore d'humains. Certains, faute de mieux, consommaient encore des boites de conserves d'avant-guerre, du Cram et tout ce qui pouvait être mangé sans que cela soit considéré comme une tentative de suicide.

Les animaux avaient muté à cause des radiations. Les "brahmines" étaient des sortes de vaches rouges à deux-têtes. Elles servaient de bête de bât, mais aussi de nourriture. D'après Preston, c'était une viande assez chère mais délicieuse. Les chiens n'avaient pas été gâté et la plupart étaient redevenus sauvages depuis bien longtemps. Généralement, ils étaient faméliques et les radiations leur faisaient tomber les poils. Certains survivants humains avaient perpétuer la vieille tradition humaine d'élevage d'animaux et avaient réussi à préserver certaines races de chien (à l'image de Canigou étant un berger allemand et pas un bâtard crasseux.). Il y avait les fangeux, des sortes de crabes géants, dont la viande avait un goût de vase répugnant et qui portaient sur eux une carapace à l'épreuve des balles. Les insectes géants comme les radcafards, les "tiques" (les moustiques), les mouches bouffies et les terrifiants radscorpions (qui, d'après la description qu'en faisait Preston, devaient faire la taille d'un cheval.) parcourait les terres arides et irradiées. 

Lorsque l'on n'avait vraiment pas de chance, on pouvait tomber sur un yao guai (qui, d'après Astrid, devait être une sorte d'ours.) ou pire, un écorcheur. C'était de cette manière que se prénommait la charmante créature venue tout droit des enfers que la survivante avait combattu à Concord. C'était un monstre très rare mais qui ne laissaient que rarement de survivants. Comble de l'horreur, Preston lui avoua qu'il pensait que celui de Concord devait être affaiblis avant même d'attaquer parce qu'il était mort rapidement. 

Mais, au fond, les animaux sauvages du Commonwealth n'étaient que le cadet des soucis des voyageurs. Il suffisait d'un feu pour éloigner une meute de chien, une balle bien placer pour tuer un insecte et les créatures les plus dangereuses étaient rares. Le pire, c'était les pillards. Ces enflures sans morale vidaient les poches de tout le monde, vivant ou mort. Beaucoup étaient complètement accro à certaines drogues (comme le psycho, le med-x ou encore le buffout.) ce qui les rendaient particulièrement instables. Ils ne reculaient devant aucun danger ou presque et se déplaçaient en groupe entier afin de pouvoir surmonter à peu près n'importe quoi. 

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un groupe de mercenaires (appelé les Artilleurs) menaient la danse du crime aux alentours de Boston. En plus d'être de véritable troupe d'élite militaire, ils possédaient des armes laser meurtrières. Ils s'occupaient de n'importe quel travail si peu que la paye soit bonne et n'hésitaient pas à trouer quiconque s'approchait trop près de leurs camps.

Astrid le savait : arriver à Diamond City sans une égratignure tiendrait du miracle. Miracle qu'elle ferait tout pour atteindre. Cependant, n'étant pas totalement idiote, elle demanda au milicien de lui montrer comment s'octroyer les premiers soins. Recoudre une plaie, extraire une balle ou des shrapnels, soulager une brûlure de laser, remettre un os déplacé ou se faire une attelle de fortune. Preston lui confia un kit de premier secours utilisé par les miliciens qu'il avait récupéré sur le corps d'un de ses collègues avant de quitter Concord. Sûrement le type à qui la veuve avait prit le mousquet laser. 

Bien qu'ayant le tournis à cause de toutes les informations qu'elle devait retenir en un laps de temps aussi restreint, Astrid ne baissa pas les bras. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait avancer et traverser ce monde si étrange. Son deuil, ses convictions, tout cela devait être enfermé dans un petit coin de son esprit et ne ressortirait que si elle réussissait sa mission. Bien que cela l'affligeait grandement, la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'être triste. Il lui fallait agir vite et atteindre Diamond City encore plus rapidement si elle ne voulait pas voir la piste qu'elle traquait s'évanouir dans la nature. Ou s'évanouir sous les coups d'un écorcheur soupe-au-lait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous invite à laisser un commentaire, partager ma fic ou encore me donner un kudos ;) Le prochain chapitre n'en arrivera que plus vite, si on me motive !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions !


End file.
